Companions
by Colore et confits
Summary: Companions, the fabled bodyguards of the High Elf royalties.  If only Koltira could keep his love for his prince at a professional level.  Kael'thas / Koltira Deathweaver


Koltira came from the house of a guardsman. He and his brother were trained to protect the royal house, even at the cost of their own lives. He caught onto the skills of a companion, as they were called, much quicker then his brother. When his brother was off using his skills to spy on Merriel, a young female from a nearby home, Koltira would be training with others or by himself.

He had a skill for being a companion since his birth. His father would proudly state that it ran in the Swordweaver blood, saying this with a hand clasped on Koltira's shoulder, giving a squeeze that read, 'good job.' His brother was the opposite. Faltora did not care for, nor did he wish to be part of the line of companions that their family was made up of.

But Koltira did not care for his brother. And so when the day that marked the beginning of choosing came up, it was no surprise to anyone when Koltira was chosen by his father to represent the Swordweaver family.

In human years, Koltira would have been fifteen. He stood at around three thirds of the normal Elvin height, and was well muscled, yet not overly. Unlike Faltora, who wore his blonde hair in a simple, long flow that mocked Merriel's in the most amusing manner, Koltira's hair was cut jaggedly around the back of his head, before flowing down to the middle of his back. He wore the simple armor that was provided as a gift for the showing by the local blacksmith.

Koltira did not appear nervous, when he rode his horse, Persephone, to the royal gardens. His face was smooth, lineless, and seemingly almost angelic. There was a deep flicker in his eyes that was the only hint of the cold blooded killer he was meant to be. He looked to be the perfect companion.

Looks can be deceiving, however. The ball of tension that had knotted itself in his stomach was enough to make his hands want to shake, and make him bite his lip. It was difficult holding these emotions off, - difficult enough that Persephone let out an anxious neigh, sensing his conflicting emotions.

Koltira shushed her with a quick word; it would be improper to ride into the royal gardens on a nervous horse. She fell silent immediately, and he rubbed some of the tension from her neck with his free hand. The gardens loomed before him quite suddenly and forebodingly. Koltira paused Persephone, and looked at the gates for a long moment, before spurring her into a trot.

The elves at the gate looked Koltira and Persephone over with steely eyes. He was told to dismount, and he was checked over by one of the guards, while the other took Persephone away, supposedly to the stables. Koltira was stripped of his sword and bow, and led into the gardens. He was told to take a seat at the very end of the line of elves, all hoping to be the prince's companion.

He was given a few glances by the others, which he calmly returned. No one tried to make conversation, - some seemed to nervous, others to cocky. Koltira turned his eyes away from the others, and began looking for something amongst the garden.

'You must learn to use your other senses when you become a companion.' His father had repeatedly said. 'Learn to focus your eyes on one object, and continue to give that object your attention, until you feel the need to look somewhere else. And never, unless along with him or her, or with their permission, may you look openly upon the face of your ward.'

Koltira's eyes landed on a beautiful red rose, that stood out amongst its fellows. He looked at it with a surreal calm, allowing his other senses to take over and alert him to what else was happening. A female, sitting directly beside him spoke. "You arrived barely on time. The prince and his men should be here at any moment."

He had known from first glance that she was a warlock, a surprising choice for a companion. Her eyes had been locked on a golden wildflower, and she had not spared Koltira a glance since he had arrived.

"My horse decided to play games with me today." Koltira answered back, their language slipping easily from his tongue. "She thought it would be funny to prance around, just out of reach."

"That is why we warlocks ride beasts that are summoned, not brought up in a stable. They require no love, and therefore get no sense of playfulness." Her voice was strong as she spoke. She calmly added, "Rosecaller."

"Swordweaver."

The trumpets stopped all further conversation. A male voice sang out shrilly, yelling, "Attention!" To the hopeful companions.

They fluidly stood, Hands clasped behind their backs, eyes locked on something in the gardens that was unmovable. Koltira had no doubt that a few had forgotten these steps, but they did not matter to him. No, what mattered to him was people like Rosecaller, who he believed would be the hardest to overcome in his quest to become companion to the prince.

"All bow for the prince!" The man cried.

The bent, bowing down low, and staying rigid and still. Koltira could suddenly hear it, the prince's soft footfalls as he walked down the stairs to see them for the first time. Unlike his guards who were as silent as they were deadly, the prince made small sounds as he walked down the stairs. Koltira guessed he must have paused at the very bottom, for there was silence.

"Rise." The prince's voice was heartbreakingly beautiful, and almost wrenched Koltira's eyes to the speaker. He focused harder on the innocent flower before him, as he rose.

"Welcome, companions in training." The prince's voice was sweet and surprisingly gentle. Warmth seemed to overflow it. "One of you shall be picked to be my companion this night. The entire day you shall be tested, whether for fighting skills, or simply the skill to be able to handle situations with words instead of weapons. You may be paired with another for some of the time, or forced to fight alone. In the end, only one of you will be my companion for the years to come.

"When the speaker calls your name, follow him to my chambers, where your test will begin." There was that sound, the sound of his footfalls, before the prince was gone.

Only moments later the speaker cried out the first victim. "Satahra Rosecaller!"

She moved away from Koltira, and up the stairs to follow the speaker. She did not return, and the speaker soon called out another name. The process continued like this, - name called, person gone, speaker returns, refresh; - until Koltira was left. When his name was called, he broke his gaze away from the rose, and followed the speaker out of the courtyard area.

He was taken to the heart of the gardens, where the speaker placed his hand on the soft wooden door, and murmured, "Luck to you, child," and shoved it open. Koltira's eyes locked on a tall bush to the left of the prince, and stood in the doorway until the prince called for him to sit.

"Koltira Swordweaver is your name, is it not?"

"Yes, my prince."

He heard the ruffling of clothing as the prince nodded his head. "You were chosen by the Swordweaver family to represent your household."

"Yes."

"You have very little, or no use at all of magic?" The prince sounded surprised.

"Yes, my prince."

"Explain."

Koltira felt the urge to shift in his seat. He did not move. "The Swordweaver family has a deep connection to magic. However, as my mother comes from the Redtree family, and has no control over magic at all, I have found that I have been given her abilities over magic, instead of my fathers. However, I make up for this with my other skills."

The prince seemed to be impressed with his answer. The meeting continued much like this, until the prince said softly, "You may leave. Goodbye, Koltira Swordweaver."

"Many blessings, Prince Kael'thas." Koltira murmured. He exited through the same wooden door, and was led into another courtyard, much like the first. Four of the original ten companions were gone, and Koltira was unsurprised to see Rosecaller standing still, eyes locked on a dead bee.

He moved to stand beside her, and the opposite door burst open. A female, a high elf, walked in. Her hair was long and green, and was in two braids, one over each shoulder. She carried a magnificent bow, and had arrows strapped to her back.

"I am commander Yavimna Oakenshadow." She announced. "And I am here to test your abilities in archery." Yavimna spun, and there was a twang. In three of the targets before them, there was an arrow in the dead center.

She did the same to the rest, and then motioned lazily with her free hand. Their bows were handed back to them, and Yavimna pulled six arrows from the quiver on her back. They were thrown to the companions, who caught them from pure reflex.

"Shoot as close to my arrow as you can, when your name is spoken." Yavimna watched them passively, before barking, "Stonetree!"

He shot his arrow. It landed much on the outside of his target. He was taken out of the courtyard.

"Bloodfeeder!" A largely muscled boy shot his arrow, which landed right under hers. She turned to the next in line.

"Stormflower." The female's arrow missed entirely. She was taken out of the area, with a icy glare from the high elf.

"Glowice." Her arrow was close to the high elf's, and Yavimna gave a passive nod to her, showing that she could stay, though she wasn't too impressed.

"Rosecaller." Rosecaller's arrow nearly hit Yavimna's. The high elf almost cracked a smile.

"Swordweaver." Koltira knocked his arrow, took aim, and fired. There was a cracking sound, and a small gasp from the Glowice woman. Yavimna laughed. His arrow had split hers in half.

"We have our four." Yavimna grinned, and applauded. "Congratulations, you four will go on. Impressive work." And though she said it to all, her eyes were on Koltira the entire time.

The four silently left the courtyard, and into another. This courtyard was bare, and surrounded by thorny bushes. A man stood in the very center, his glowing eyes narrowed.

"You will be paired. You will fight each other until you have knocked the other team unconscious. The last team remaining moves on. This is to show how well you can fight when protecting the prince with the help of another. You are not allowed spells." He did not introduce himself. He simply added, "Rosecaller and Swordweaver, take the left. Stonetree and Glowice to the right. You have five seconds."

Koltira and Rosecaller moved swiftly. She stood beside him fearlessly, and murmured, "Take her out first. She's a priest."

He barely nodded, noting that her lips hadn't moved, though she had spoken. Koltira was handed his sword, and Rosecaller was given two slim, yet long one handed swords. Stonetree held an axe, and Glowice carried a polearm. The order was given to fight.

Koltira rushed forward, and jumped over Stonetree. His sword came at Glowice's side, and she blocked it with the flat end of her polearm. Rosecaller, he noticed, was stuck fighting Stonetree. She gave him a look that read, 'I'll occupy him!' and Koltira nodded.

He aimed a kicked at her legs, and Glowice stumbled, but maintained her balance. She stabbed at his neck with her polearm, and he blocked the deadly tip with his sword. Twisting, Koltira aimed his elbow at her side, and ducked underneath her weapon. She gasped as he hit her stomach instead of her side, and jabbed at his ribs. His armor hissed as it blocked the polearm, and Koltira kneed her firmly in the stomach. She bent over with a shrill gasp, and he slammed her left temple with the butt of his sword. She backed away, pouring blood from the left side of her face. Koltira followed and easily dispatched her with a identical hit to her right temple.

Turning, he ran and did a flip, twisting his sword out and stabbing at Stonetree's neck. Stonetree shifted away, and hit Koltira in the throat with the butt of his axe. Koltira choked, but he parried the next attack, coughing to clear his throat of any blood or phlegm that might have been produced. Rosecaller sliced into Stonetree's side with her swords, and received a elbow to her mouth for it. She spat out blood, - and a tooth, - before flying at her enemy again. Stonetree had sent a knee into Koltira's stomach, and was slicing his axe towards Koltira's neck when Rosecaller based the side of his neck with the ends of her swords. He stumbled back, and she kicked him in the chest, knocking him down, before straddling him, and pressing the flat of her blades against his neck. Stonetree struggled a bit, before he slumped, unconscious.

He and Glowice were taken away. Koltira felt his arm tossed over Rosecaller's shoulders, and she helped him onto the ground, before sitting beside him. Healers rushed forwards, as the man who had started the fight left. Koltira watched as a young female healed Rosecaller's mouth and leg, which had some tendons severed from Stonetree's axe. His 'bruised organs,' as the healer called it, were healed was well.

They sat together, panting heavily. Rosecaller lay back, across the ground, and murmured something he couldn't hear. He did not ask, and she did not repeat herself.

They were guided into another courtyard.

A young female elf stood there. She smiled at them. "Congratulations, you two. Here we will tell you which one of you has been chosen." She paused for a moment. "Through careful consideration, we have decided that Rosecaller will be the new companion."

Koltira went numb. He stared at the two women in shock. He had failed, Koltira realized. His family would not accept him home. He was a failure. Suddenly, it seemed as though chains wrapped around him. He could not move. He looked around in shock, and noticed that Rosecaller was just as stunned.

"However." The woman looked positively evil now. "To become the companion you must prove the most important skill. Rosecaller, you must kill Swordweaver."

Rosecaller's eyes grew huge. She looked horrified. Koltira stared at her blankly. She drew her swords. He closed his eyes. A swift death would be granted; he would not have to return home with shame.

There was a shrill clatter. Her swords lay in front of Koltira. Rosecaller turned, and glared at the woman. "I will not."

Koltira was freed. He stood, slowly, and drew his own sword. "One of you must die." The woman said.

Rosecaller turned, as if to speak with Koltira. He lunged. His sword flew towards her heart at a nearly impossible speed. She opened her mouth, as if to scream, when his blade was stopped by an invisible barrier. Two guards came and grabbed Rosecaller's arms.

"Congratulations Koltira Swordweaver." The woman said. "You are now the companion of our prince."

"I… what?"

"You should ruthless skills in the battles and trials we put you through. You defeated two people on your own, shot down our commander's arrow, and willingly killed for your title." She smiled. "Congratulations."

"I did not to it alone… I have not killed!" He looked confused. "Rosecaller helped me."

"Who is Rosecaller? The young woman you killed to become companion?"

"Yes." Rosecaller sneered. "Who is Rosecaller? Koltira, the grand Koltira released her form her earthly prison. Her soul now resides in the deepest hells." Rosecaller snarled at him. "Many blessings, Swordweaver. May they do you only ill."

**::Companion::**

Koltira did not have a chance to say goodbye to his family after being chosen; he was glad that he had done so before leaving for the trials. Persephone was moved into the royal stables, where she was given a stable keeper, though Koltira was told that he could take care of her if given permission from the prince.

He was also moved into the castle, or, more specifically, the prince's chambers. Koltira was given a room that was small and modest, yet larger then he had ever seen, and much more elegant. There was a large queen sized bed in the center of the room, pressed against the northern wall. A large, long window made up most of the eastern wall, and a window seat was put against that wall, with seats that could be lifted up to store books and such. He had a desk and a chair against the southern wall, along with a dresser, and a changing screen. The western wall had the entryway to the prince's chambers, which was hidden only by a sheen of fabric. Beside the bed, on either side, was a bedside table. On one was a bright oil lamp, and on the other he set a painting of his family.

His room was, more of less, a miniature scale of the prince's bedroom. He was told he was in the prince's chambers because he was to guard the prince at all times. He would accompany the prince to meals, - yet not eat with him, unless the prince said he could. He would attend meetings, and stand against the wall, behind and to the side of the prince's chair, ready to leap to his defense at any time. If the prince wanted to ride, Koltira would go with him. If the prince wanted to train, Koltira would watch or help.

Those were only the beginning rules for Koltira. He learned them swiftly, ready and willing to protect his prince as only a companion could.

However, that night as he lay in his new bed, Rosecaller's words rang through his head. Her angry sneer, the snarl she had cast at him as she'd been dragged away… Koltira shivered. He hoped she was not dead, yet feared in his heart that she was. The way the woman had acted when he had objected to doing the battle himself had chilled him.

Rosecaller snarled at him once more, and Koltira curled up tighter on his bed. He listened to the heavy winds rushing against his window, and shifted slightly on the bed. His sharp eyes could see through the fabric that covered the entryway to the prince's room. He could see the prince, lying on his bed, most likely asleep. Koltira envied him, and stood from his bed, moving silently towards the window.

It had begun to rain, pouring down in sheets against the window. Koltira sat on the window seat and looked out of it, his head pressed against the cold glass. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, but he knew he must have dozed off a few times, because when he woke up to the bright light of a newly raised sun, he was lying down with a blanket over him.

Koltira looked at the blanket in confusion. It wasn't the one from his bed, but it was similar. He shrugged and folded it, setting it on the foot of his bed. As Koltira moved to the dresser, he cast a look through the fabric. He could see the prince, dressed and sitting on his bed with a book.

Koltira hurried and yanked his assigned clothing out of the dresser. He was forced to wear light armor, and a traditional tunic and pants over it, as to make him look as if he wore no armor. He dressed with quick efficiency, ran a brush through his hair quickly, strapped on two thin swords - that were so like Rosecaller's he shuddered, - and left the room.

It was his first look at the prince, and it would be forever engraved into his mind. Kael'thas was truly beautiful, his long blonde hair flowing over one shoulder slightly, and his glowing blue eyes focused intently on his book. He was dressed in the traditional blue and white robes of the royal household, similar to the blue and white tunic and pants that Koltira was wearing.

Koltira did not announce himself as he stood beside the door, hands clasped behind his back. He could see, from the little twitch that Kael'thas's ears gave, that the prince had heard him come in.

"Koltira." Kael'thas closed his book and looked up at Koltira with a smile. "Good morning."

Koltira bowed, and murmured a good morning in response. Kael'thas set his book onto the bedside table and stood, stretching luxuriously. He motioned for Koltira to come closer, and together they exited his chambers.

"I was hoping that today we could go riding after breakfast." Kael'thas spoke to Koltira. "If you are alright with that, of course."

Koltira had to fight to keep surprise from his face. "Of course, my prince. Anything you desire."

Kael'thas laughed slightly at that, shaking his head. Together they entered the dining chambers, where breakfast had already been laid out for the prince. He motioned to the maid that was standing in the corner, and spoke to her lowly. She nodded and left the room.

"Sit, Koltira." Kael'thas took his seat, and Koltira sat beside him. He watched as the prince laid his napkin across his lap, and took up The thin breakfast fork. The maid came back in with another female, and together they set breakfast and the utensils for it before Koltira.

Kael'thas thanked them, and they bowed, exiting the room. Koltira could not disguise his surprise fully this time, and Kael'thas gave him a tiny smile.

"Eat, Koltira. I will not starve my companion."

Koltira carefully followed the prince's earlier movements, and sank his fork into a slice of strawberry. The dish was a traditional for the High Elvin people, and Koltira ate without really tasting the meal.

"Tell me what is on your mind."

Koltira looked at the prince with a start. Kael'thas looked back passively, eating another morsel of fruit as he waited.

"I think of nothing that my prince should bother himself about."

"Koltira." Kael'thas lowered his fork, and narrowed his gaze. "We are companions now. We are bound to one another for years to come. I worry for you because of this. It would not be wise for my to travel with a companion who is ill at heart or full of unease in mind."

Koltira picked at his food for a few more moments. When he spoke, his voice was small and uncertain. "The people who judged the other companions and I… At the end, when I was chosen over Rosecaller, they acted as if she didn't exist. They said that I had overcome Stonetree and Iceglow by myself, and that I had killed Rosecaller in the end."

Kael'thas twined his fingers together. "Long ago, when my father had his first companion, there was a great battle at the end. Instead of carrying out the former tradition of having one companions swiftly kill the other, the two remaining companions fought for days. They both died, forcing the royal household to redo the entire test. After that, it was decided that we would no longer have the victorious companion have to kill the other, but simply show that they had the ruthlessness to do so. In return, the former companion would fade out of the minds of everyone who was there, as if she or he did not exist."

Koltira looked stunned. He dropped his fork, and rubbed at his forehead with the heel of his hand. Leaning over, Kael'thas placed a careful hand on his arm, soothingly squeezing, before returning to his meal. Koltira did not touch his again.

"I am sorry." Kael'thas said as they left the dining chambers. "I did not mean for you to become more disturbed."

"No." Koltira shook his head. "I am not, and I am sorry for making you think so. My heart is at rest once more, and I am truly glad that we no longer kill the other companion."

"Would you be unwilling to kill for me?" Kael'thas raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Koltira answered. "If they were guilty of something, then I would kill without needing to be told. But Rosecaller….."

"She was innocent."

"Yes."

Kael'thas set his hand on Koltira's shoulder briefly. "Let us go to the stables."

Koltira silently followed. The stables he had never seen before, and he had to admit that they were impressive. Beautifully decorated, the stables smelled of fresh hay, oats and horses. It was a homey, familiar smell that set Koltira at ease almost immediately. All of the workers bowed as they passed, and a young male opened two of the stables doors from them.

Koltira, recognizing Persephone, entered her stable immediately. She turned, neighed loudly, and rushed up to greet him. She nuzzled him, and they rested their cheeks together. Koltira stroked her neck and face, burying his nose in her cheek and inhaling her familiar scent.

"Persephone." He murmured, and stepped back, stroking her nose lovingly. A soft chuckle made him freeze.

He saw Kael'thas watching him out of the corner of his eye, and he could feel embarrassment rising up in him. To his surprise, however, Kael'thas simply stepped forward and rubbed Persephone's neck with loving hands. She neighed, and nuzzled the prince as well, causing him to laugh joyfully.

"She's a beautiful creature, Koltira. Extremely intelligent." Kael'thas smiled at him over Persephone's head. "You have my permission to come and take care of her whenever you wish. Just be sure to bring me once in a while, it is rare that I spend time around such gorgeous animals."

"Thank you, my prince." Koltira stuttered, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks, which he swiftly fought off.

"Do not thank me." Kael'thas stepped away from Persephone, and added, "Shall we ride?"

**::Companion::**

Koltira watched the mages of Dalaran walk around through the purple and gold gilded streets with a uninterested air. He sensed Kael'thas down below, speaking with the human sorceress, Jaina Proudmoore. A rush of jealousy surged through his body, and he hissed lowly.

The female was enamored with the prince of a human kingdom, some Arthas person. Kael'thas, however, seemed to be completely in love with the female. Koltira sighed. It was his luck that he himself was in love with his companion.

'I am stuck in a love triangle.' Koltira thought, as he watched the mages. 'I am stuck in it, and when that Jaina woman rejects the prince, my prince, I will be forced to comfort him, yet not offer myself up as a replacement. I will always be the person on the sides, full of love yet unable to share it.'

He shoved himself away from the glass roughly. Turning, he walked with unearthly speed down the stairs, and into the parlor, where Kael'thas and Jaina sat, a book open between them. Both mages looked up when Koltira entered the room. Jaina looked surprised, as if she had forgotten entirely that Koltira existed. Kael'thas greeted him with a warm smile.

"Koltira, how good of you to join us."

"With your permission, my prince, I would like to take a small walk around the city."

Kael'thas looked as surprised as Jaina had. "Of course, Koltira. You needn't ask for permission, I believe I've told you that already."

"My apologies." Koltira answered. He turned and gracefully left the small house.

Walking along the streets, Koltira moved with speed until Kael'thas and the human were far behind him. Only then did he relax, slowing his speed and taking the time to look around him at all of the homes and shops.

Many people passed him, including a bright eyed night elf in mage robes, and one wearing leather armor, with sticks and leaves sticking out of her hair, and mud on her hands and face. He was given a few glances, - not many people walked the streets of Dalaran dressed as a warrior or a fighter instead of a mage.

'You torture yourself.' A calm voice spoke in his mind. He sighed, unsurprised that the 'devil' and 'angel' that humans always showed as being people who gave advice entered his head again. This voice, one that reminding him so much of his mother, was most certainly the voice of reason, the angel.

'You need to forget this love, Koltira.' The voice advised. 'It may hurt, and you may never lose it, but he must marry now. He must find a bride who can carry his children and give him wise advice as he rules his kingdom. You must stand at his side, a silent protector. Perhaps you will marry one day, to a nice woman.'

Koltira's mind agreed with this voice. He sensed it begging him to do as it said. However, another voice broke into his mind.

'Are you insane?' The sharp voice of Rosecaller made Koltira flinched slightly. 'Really, don't listen to that idiot, she's bad for you. You need to convince Kael'thas that you're the one for him. Confess, and if he doesn't confess as well, then seduce him. You don't need to play the martyr in this story, come on, knock all the whores who get in your way of their podiums and take _your _prince for _yourself_!'

Koltira almost smiled when his heart seemed to leap out of his chest, agreeing firmly with Rosecaller's voice. His mind and his mother's voice shrunk into the background. Rosecaller faded away, and his heart settled once more. Koltira grimaced, realizing that he was standing still in the middle of the street. He sighed, and returned to Kael'thas.

**::Companion::**

Koltira could barely stay still. Kael'thas was gone, but was sure to return at any moment. The prince had confessed his plan to Koltira earlier that morning, as they had eaten breakfast.

'I'm going to try.' Kael'thas had said. Koltira had silently raised an eyebrow in response.

'I'm going to ask Jaina for permission to court her.' Kael'thas had explained, and Koltira's heart had stopped beating.

The prince had accepted Koltira's mumbled 'good lucks' with a confused and slightly hurt expression. Koltira had been forced to excuse himself.

"And now, he'll be back at any moment." Koltira murmured. As if on queue, the door opened. Turning slightly, Koltira met the prince's eyes.

"She is in love with the Arthas fellow." Kael'thas stated.

"I know." Koltira answered.

"She refused me."

"I'm sorry."

"No you aren't."

"What?"

"I see it in your eyes." Kael'thas stepped forward slightly. "You aren't sorry."

Koltira bit his lip. "You're right. I'm not."

Standing up, Koltira moved past the prince and up to the second floor of his home. He stood, looking out the window again, watching the rain steadily fall.

"Why?"

Koltira did not move at the prince's voice.

"If you could figure out that I wasn't sorry, then you can figure out why."

"No, I can't."

"Oh?" Koltira raised an eyebrow at the window. "And why not?"

"Tell me why, Koltira."

It was as if his control had shattered. Spinning around, Koltira screamed, "Because I didn't want you to be with her! Because she didn't care for you, wouldn't care for you like I do! Jaina wasn't good for you, and never would be! And most importantly, I wasn't sorry because I love-"

Koltira fell silent as a pair of warm lips pressed against his. He stood still, shocked, as Kael'thas' hand knotted itself in Koltira's hair, and the other one wrapped tightly around his waist, pulling them closer together. Koltira slowly leaned into the kiss. He gripped Kael'thas just as tightly, and sharply inhaled the prince's scent. His head swam as Kael'thas tongue lightly traced his lips, and, as if sensing this, the prince pulled back with a loving slowness.

Kael'thas smiled at him, that warm smile that always made him go weak, and whispered, "And you chose not to tell me until now?"

Koltira nodded, not looking at the prince.

"My silly little elf." Kael'thas nuzzled Koltira, and breathed into his ear, "I love you too, Koltira. Never doubt this."

"You…" Koltira's eyes widened. "Love me?"

"Yes."

And that was all it took. Koltira gripped Kael'thas tightly, and forced their lips together once more. He allowed the prince to take control, parting his lips as his prince's warm tongue caressed his own. He was guided back to Kael'thas' bed, and they collapsed onto it, pulling apart to inhale the sweet air.

"Kala Shurfa, Koltira."

"Kala Shurfa." He breathed back, and settled more comfortably into the arms of his prince.

Outside, the rain pummeled against the window, soaking the streets and buildings of Dalaran. Inside, the rain and the cold could not harm them.

**::Companion::**

Koltira stayed stiff and professional as he and his prince were greeted by their subjects. 'No, his subjects. I am at the same level as they are.' Koltira reminded himself calmly, nudging Persephone along.

The female horse silently continued walking. To the watcher, she appeared strong and healthy. However, Koltira could tell that she was tired. Her belly was barely bulging, yet with the weight of her growing child and all of the ceremonial regalia that had been forced onto her, she was exhausted.

Kael'thas gave Koltira a quick look, one that said, 'Worry not over her, she will be warm and comfortable soon;' before he went back to waving at his subjects. They stopped at the gates to the castle. Dismounting, They allowed their horses to be taken away, before stepping through the gates, and out of the noise.

Koltira's eyes were watched on a slightly chipped stone above the king's throne. He listened as Kael'thas stepped forward, and greeted his father with warmth that was usually saved for only him.

"Koltira." He turned, and looked a the king, who smiled at him.

"My Lord."

"Our families may have been enemies in the past." The King said. "But I think that we may become friends once more. Thank you for protecting my son."

"It is my honor, my lord." Koltira bowed deeply. They were allowed to exit the throne room.

As soon as Koltira entered Kael'thas' chambers, he felt Kael'thas' arms wrap around his waist.

"Alone, at long last." Kael'thas purred into Koltira's ear. He nipped the very tip, making Koltira gasp, despite the wishes of his mind.

"I'm still mad at you for letting your best impregnate Persephone." Koltira said, trying to sound angry. Kael'thas smiled at the breathy tone, and stopped his attacks on Koltira's ears.

"Why, it couldn't be helped. Besides, now that they're to have a child, I suppose we must too."

"What?" Koltira looked at his lover incredulously. "I don't think I heard you right."

"Well, we can't let beasts outdo us, can we?" Kael'thas guided Koltira back to his bed. Giving a push, Kael'thas straddled Koltira, leaning down to lick playful at his lips.

"Ahhh…" Koltira closed his eyes slightly. "We can't have…. Children…."

"Well, we can at least try." Kael'thas simply answered.

He kissed Koltira roughly, forcing his lips apart when no force was needed and caressing his tongue with his own. Koltira kissed back passionately, and give a small whimper when their lips parted. A soft moan filled the room as Kael'thas bit Koltira's neck lightly, licking over the marks before continuing downwards, leaving love bites across Koltira's pale skin.

Koltira's shirt and top armor piece were thrown to the floor, and Kael'thas removed his robe and undershirt with surprising carelessness. He ran his tongue across one of Koltira's nipples, receiving a passionate moan in response.

Koltira said something in a soft, breathy voice. Kael'thas looked up. "Hmmm?"

"More…"

"Of course, my love." Kael'thas smirked, and gripped the band of Koltira's pants.

**::Companion::**

Warmth filled the room, along with the scent of sex. The blankets had been carelessly tossed to the ground, and the sheets were tangled around their waists. Koltira lay on his side, his back pressed against Kael'thas' chest. An arm was laying across his waist, their fingers tangled together in a lover's embrace.

He gave a soft, contented sigh, and his lips curved slightly upwards. Kael'thas stirred slightly, before he seemed to fall back into sleep. Koltira laughed silently. The room had a silence that was soothing to his ears after the loud reception they had been given only hours before. Koltira glanced out the window. The sun was high in the sky, reminding Koltira that he should dress and awake Kael'thas to do the same. He closed his eyes. 'I will awake in a bit….'

The door slammed open, startling them both into wakefulness.

"Kael'thas Sunstrider!" A loud male voice boomed. Both the Elvin male sat up, looking over a the door in shock."Father…" Kael'thas breathed.

"What… Is…. This?" The king thundered. His face had turned a seemingly unhealthy red, and his teeth were pressed together in an angry grimace.

"Father, I can explain." Kael'thas spoke in a gentle, pleading voice, knitting his fingers with Koltira's. The latter was frozen with shock.

"Explain? Kael'thas, this is forbidden! He is your companion, not your lover! You are to court a woman, marry a noblewoman… not some runt from a seemingly forgotten village!" The king spat. "I knew that the Swordweaver family was just as manipulative as before. I should have cast him out immediately!"

"Father!" Kael'thas sounded just as angry as the king.

Ignoring his son, the king rounded on Koltira. "And as for you. The sword weaver family is no longer allowed in my castle! Leave now, Koltira, and you may keep your life."

'….' Koltira blinked, having heard something.

"Koltira." A voice murmured, and he looked around. Kael'thas and the king were still screaming at each other.

"Koltira!"

"Koltira!"

He awoke with a jerk. Beside him was Thassarian, his eyes wide with worry. "You're awake." The human said.

"Move, Thassarian, don't crowd him." There was Darion Mograine, shoving Thassarian away, before moving himself.

Darion's lover, Jasper sat beside Koltira. "How are you feeling?"

"Wha….?"

"You were hurt when you and a group of death knight went to help Tirion with Arthas' heart." Jasper explained, as his wrist touched Koltira's forehead. "You wouldn't wake up for two whole days, and kept babbling about Kael'thas and Dalaran and companions….

"Are you okay?" The human turned his head to the side, his large brown eyes watching Koltira with motherly worry.

"Yes." Koltira answered.

"Good." Jasper squeezed Koltira's shoulder briefly. "Stay still and try to rest. If you need anything, just holler, and I'll come."

"Thank you."

Jasper just smiled. He stood, and left with Darion. Koltira looked over at his left hand. He expected to see the silver band that Kael'thas had given him. Instead, he saw the glimmering gold one given by Thassarian.

"I'm glad you're awake."

Koltira looked at his lover. "Yes." He agreed. "So am I."

Thassarian kissed him gently, sweetly, and Koltira responded. _'I will forget you, Kael'thas,' _he thought firmly, and touched Thassarian's face lovingly.

I promise.

A/N, PLEASE READ!

So, the end of Companions. A whopping 6,644 words makes this the biggest one shot I have ever done. Some notes:

If you remember, the high elves at the Argent Crusade place ride horses. That's why Koltira and Kael'thas do too.

Companions was my idea, I thought it would make sense.

No, Kael'thas' father is not a homophobe. His son is suppose to marry a rich stuck up girl though, not a sweet loving companion.

Also, might as well apologize for any OOCness on Kael'thas's part. Never played with him before, so… ;D

Thanks for reading, please send a review and favourite this!

Yours,

Marjorie.


End file.
